1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mailboxes and specifically to a combination mailbox housing, pedestal and planter.
2. Prior Art
Mailboxes located at residences have long been mounted in various ways.
Many homeowners have sought to use the appearance of the mailbox to enhance the aesthetic qualities of their homes. Many homeowners are also concerned with the environment and with recycling.
The present invention enables a solution to both of the above listed homeowner concerns as it provides a unique, attractive mailbox housing structure that is constructed mainly with recycled materials.
Previously, decorative mailbox covers have been proposed to improve the appearance of a plain metal mailbox mounted atop a wooden post and to protect the mailbox from adverse weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,356 (1991), to Granger discloses a decorative natural wood covering structure overlying an out of doors, exposed mailbox. This covering is placed over a standard mailbox and covers the mailbox only. It does not enhance the appearance of the supporting post and landscape, nor does it address recycling of materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,808 (2000), to Hensen discloses an open framework supported on a mailbox, and the framework in turn supports multiple flowerpots whose plants decorate the mailbox. Again, this decorates the mailbox only and does not decorate the plain post. It does not protect the mailbox from adverse exposure to the elements. It does not address recycling.
Another type of mailbox has been the masonry mailbox, constructed of brick and/or masonry and designed to encase a standard metal or plastic mailbox in a protective shell. The masonry mailbox also provides a pleasing appearance to the property.
However, a traditional masonry mailbox must be built by skilled masons at much expense. Another disadvantage of the traditional masonry mailbox is that it generally requires the pouring of a three or four-inch cement slab which needs up to four days to dry, thus adding to time, material and labor costs.
The current inventors could find no reference in the prior art to the use of recycled materials to construct mailbox housings and/or covers.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are to provide a combination mailbox housing, pedestal and planter which combines the advantages of a decorative mailbox housing, planter and masonry mailbox all in one unit, which is constructed almost completely from recycled materials.
Another object is to provide a mailbox housing unit that is easy and economical to install because it does not require a cement slab and/or skilled masons for installation.
A further object is to provide an artificial stone facade pedestal, which enhances the mailbox housing while supporting it and also ties into the appearance of the attached planter.
Another object is to provide a planter, which, when filled with dirt, helps anchor the whole mailbox unit to the ground and adds to the beauty of the landscape when different plants or flowers are planted therein.
A still further object is to construct the unit almost completely of recycled materials, which helps the environment.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.